Shawn's Daughter
by Fanfictioner143
Summary: When a young girl goes into the Psych office and claims to be Shawn's daughter Shawn's life becomes a winding road
1. Chapter 1

General POV

"Shawn, wake up! We have a 2:00 with a new client in five minutes" said Gus who had been trying to wake Shawn up for the past half hour.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, Gus I am getting up. Anyway what is the case?" Complained Shawn.

"She didn't say, but she said her name is Jennifer. She did not give a last name, but even though it sounds shifty we do need the money because we aren't getting that many cases. Now we don't have time to ask any more questions or talk about your dreams because she is going to be here any minute."

A few minutes later a bell rang at the door and was followed by a 12-year old girl who said, "Hi, I am looking for a Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster."

"I am Burton and the guy who is watching Phineas and Ferb is Shawn. How can we help you?" Said Gus.

"Good I am at the right place and I am your 2:00. So about my case, well I don't have one which you probably figured out from my age." Said Jennifer.

"So why are you here this is a detective agency" Asked Shawn who was listening to Gus and Jennifer the whole time, but as Gus said was watching Phineas and Ferb.

"Because I wanted to meet you." Jennifer confidentially stated.

"Jennifer, I know I am in the newspaper for solving crimes a lot but why would you set an appointment to meet me, and anyway where are your parents?" asked Shawn.

"My mom is at work and I am looking at my dad." She said trying to stay confident.

"What do you mean you are looking at you dad?" Shawn asked.

"I mean that you are my dad, and you have probably forgotten about me and my mom because you were most likely drunk when you and my mom got married, got divorced, and so on." Jennifer said.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! First, Shawn remember that time you got angry at me for marrying without telling you well now it is my turn to get angry at you for not telling me about you getting married. Second, Jennifer, how do you know he is your dad?" Asked Gus.

"Well I was learning about genes and alleles when I realized that my mom's husband couldn't be my dad so I used the money I saved up to find who my dad was and the search ended with Shawn." Answered Jennifer.

"Jennifer, what is your mother's name?" Asked Shawn.

"Susan Smith, but her maiden name is Adams." Replied Jennifer

When Jennifer said her first name, Shawn remembered a tidbit of his life but once Jennifer said Adams the name went through his heart like a flaming bullet and he knew that she was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have set up a poll for what the crime in this story should be. It will be open until the third or fourth chapter depending on the number of votes I get. Also sorry for the wait. :(**

Immediately after Shawn realized she was telling the truth he became very nervous and said, "Jennifer, I am sorry but I can't be your father, your mother will be worried sick when she gets home and you are not there, and Gus and I have work to do so I think it might be best if you leave."

Shawn tried to say that the nicest way possible but finding out that he had a daughter was too much for him and he ended up sounding 100 times worse than he meant to.

As a result, Jennifer almost crying said, "Okay I am going to go now." Even though she thought, "How could he do that to me I know he is my father and he did not even care what I thought. I can't believe him he is the worst guy ever!"

Once Jennifer left trying to hide her tears, Gus said, "Shawn, what was that you hurt that little girl's feelings for no reason?"

"About 14 years ago, Susan Adams and I really hit it off like Juliette and I did it was love at first sight. After we were dating for ten months and I was getting ready to break up with Susan I had a few drinks too many and instead of breaking up with her I accidentally proposed and Susan who was completely sober thought I was too and said yes. I have no idea what was going on in her head that made her think I was sober but we quickly got married because my dumb drunk self thought why wait so her and I had a courthouse wedding. That night was like any traditional honeymoon and we went on vacation where her and I were constantly drunk. After a week when both of us maxed out our credit cards and we had no choice but to get sober. Once we got back to our senses I told her that I did not mean to propose to her and she admitted that she was going to break up with me but said yes because it was so shocking and her life was crazy at that time. When we got divorced within that week Susan and I did not know she was pregnant. After that we never saw each other again and she did not tell me I have a daughter."

"First, you and Juliette did not have love at first sight. Second, you really messed up you should fix that not only did you break that girl's heart but you are her father you need to face that." Said Gus.

Place Shift to Jennifer-

Walking and Riding the bus home, as Jennifer was going home she cried and thought about why she even tried to find her father. When she arrived home her mom's husband who she thought was her dad for the longest time was there and right before she opened the door to her house she wiped away her tears and put a smile on her face.


End file.
